pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aberration
The Aberration is the second Elder God encountered in Beneath. It is fought at the end of the Islands, a secret level accessed from the Crystal Caverns. Description The Aberration is the largest Elder God in Beneath, as well as the most intangible since it never fully shows itself to the player. It is a massive, tentacled abomination that resides within a large floating island. By looking in between a few of the cracks on the Aberration's island, one may notice multiple tentacles wriggling underground. This combined with the entirety of the island representing the Aberration's enemy icon shows that the Aberration's approximate size takes up the entirety of its arena. In combat, the Aberration is composed of two types of stationary tentacles that burst out of the ground to attack the player: red tentacles and blue tentacles. The red tentacles are of a dark red colour and feature long blue stripes on either side of it, as well as an underside of a vaguely coral tree colour. The blue tentacles feature a dark violet hue with yellow stripes on either side of it, as well as a dull violet underside. All of the blue tentacles feature mouths on their tips. The red tentacles rely on brute force, while the blue tentacles charge up fireballs and fling them at the player. The way to kill the Aberration is to "kill" all of its tentacles. The Aberration's blood is blue. Abilities and Powers *'Tentacle Swing': The Aberration will swing one of its red tentacles at the player at melee range, dealing significant damage. *'Tentacle Slam': At melee range, the Aberration will stiffen one of its red tentacles and attempt to slam it down onto the player vertically, dealing a high amount of damage. *'Tentacle Spin': One of the Aberration's red tentacles may spin around in a circle rapidly to fend off the player. This attack may deal continuous damage if the player does not move out of the way. *'Fireball Spit': The only means of attack the Aberration's blue tentacles can perform is by periodically spitting fireballs at the player. These fireballs travel in an arc and explode upon impact. *'Burrowing': The Aberration will often protect some of its tentacles by burrowing them underground for a short time. *'Enemy Summon': The Aberration will summon random enemies to aid it throughout the fight. The enemies that may be summoned are zombies, traitors, floating heads, crystal crabs and minions. Strategy *All of the Aberration's tentacles are stationary and are evenly spread out across the arena, so as long as the player can keep their distance from the red tentacles, many of the Aberration's attacks can be easily avoided. *The Aberration is fairly weak to sharp weapons, so it is recommended to bring a strong sharp weapon such as a Katana to the fight. *Players should engage the red tentacles with caution. A good strategy to use is to bait a red tentacle into swinging, avoid it and then attack. *The fireballs that the Aberration shoots at the player are easy to dodge on their own since they travel at a slow speed, but can hinder the player if the player doesn't pay attention to them. Thus, it might be best to deal with the blue tentacles first, as they are otherwise unable to defend themselves at melee range and will eliminate the risk of receiving ranged damage. In turn, taking out the blue tentacles first will leave the Aberration defenseless at long range. *Should the Aberration happen to burrow one of the tentacles being fought, the player can just attack another tentacle for the time being. *The enemies spawned by the Aberration can be troublesome if they are not dealt with immediately. Thus, players should take a few of them out every now and then to avoid being overwhelmed. Minions and crystal crabs in particular can be a hassle during the fight due to their ranged attacks. Category:Beneath Category:Bosses Category:Enemies